I Ain't Going Anywhere!
by xo-lexi-ox
Summary: “I can’t believe you’re here, standing right in front of me. Oh god, I’ve missed you, so much.” He whispered. T&G R&R!


Gabriella groaned tiredly as the sun began to shine through the blinds in her room. She blinked her eyelids a few times and frowned at the unfamiliar room. Sitting up, looking round properly, she realized she was in her new room of her new house. _I officially hate moving. _She thought swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. This was the first time she had ever moved house, she had lived in New York her whole life and now, 3 months into her senior year, her mom gets a promotion, shipping them off to Albuquerque. Sighing she grabbed a towel and moved swiftly in to the bathroom yawning along the way.

Washing the conditioner out of her hair, she thought about the sandy-haired-blue-eyed boy, she'd met 8 months ago. He was staying in New York over summer in basketball camp. And after the first two months of knowing him, she took an extreme liking to him, luckily, when she realised that she actually liked him, he asked her out. The next 3 months after that they came pretty much boyfriend and girlfriend, spent every minute of their free time together and most of their time apart on the phone to each other. Then came the horrible day he had to go back home. She frowned as the image of them in the airport, saying goodbye came into her mind. Promising to stay in touch, with out a doubt they did, their phone bills going up more and more as they tended to stay on the phone longer knowing they weren't going to see the other the next day. They talk to each other more or less every day.

Shutting the shower off and grabbing her towel. She made a mental note to text him on her way to the dreaded day of a new school. Not that she'd ever experienced moving and starting new schools often, but she's seen the movies. Gabriella hadn't told him she'd moved house as they only landed yesterday, moreover she only _found out_ yesterday. Her falling straight to sleep once her head had hit the pillow last night after unpacking most of her things.

Walking down stairs, now dressed and ready to go, she made herself a coffee and grabbed a cereal bar to eat on her way on her way past. Slipping on her silver flats, completing her outfit, that consisted of, black skinny jeans, white tank top and a pink bench small jacket, she made her way to the front door, slamming it shut and to the car her mom was sat not so patiently waiting in. The car horn, beeping loudly telling Gabriella that her mother didn't want either of them to be late on their first day.

"Mom, tell me one more time why we had to move house?" Gabriella asked as she clutched her schedule, glancing round nervously at the kids that started filling the hallway as they walked out of the principles office. Her mom sighed and stepped in front of her, gently gripping her upper arms, reassuring.

"Gabbie, I'm sorry, but this job was an opportunity not to miss. You never know, you might like it here." Her mom, Michelle suggested. Gabriella let out a deep breath of reluctance she guessed.

"Yeah, I know, it's just I hate making new friends, I'm never any good at it."

"So Troy's an exception?" Michelle asked with a smirk, Gabriella hit her arm lightly and laughed trying to hide a blush, moving the schedule in her hand in front of her face.

"Mom, that's different." Gabriella insisted.

"Right, okay." Retorted Michelle sarcastically, all the while wearing a teasing smile.

"Mom stop it," Gabriella sighed lightly and hugged her as the bell rang, Michelle happily hugged back.

"You'll be fine, call me if you need me okay?"

"Yeah, I will." Gabriella said and Michelle pulled back at the upset tone of her daughter's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just thinking of Troy, I miss him." And Michelle nodded.

"I know, but i'm sure you'll see each other again, someday." She reassured and the younger Montez nodded back. "Go on, you'll be late for class. I'll see you later." Waving goodbye Gabriella turned the opposite way and glanced at the door number of her homeroom on the timesheet in her hands. Her eyes flicking over the numerous amounts of doors on each side of the hallway as she walked past till she came to hers. Room number 245, Ms. Darbus.

Taking a big deep breathe she opened the classroom door quietly, trying to draw as less attention to herself as possible; she quietly stepped in and gulped. It was more or less deathly silent. Her eyes quickly glanced over the students and found them all with their heads turned to their group of friends chatting quietly. Putting her eyes back to the front she saw the teacher's desk and walked up to it, keeping her eyes down.

**..::I Ain't Going Anywhere::..**

Troy Bolton sat at the back of his homeroom, the side of his head on his lower arms facing right so he could still chat and hear his friends, sitting up to shake his head as a yawn came from over him he heard the door open. Looking at the noise, his eyebrows rose in shock. And he had to do a double take. _No it couldn't possibly- _his thoughts were cut short and confirmed as the person turned to look over the students and he caught sight of her face.

"Troy, dude, are you okay?" Zeke, one of Troy's closet friends asked in a whisper, seeing the look on his face. The other people in their group turned to look at the said guy and followed his stare. Ignoring his friends' question, he stood up, his chair making a loud scraping noise across the linen floor, distracting other talking quietly students. Getting over the shock, a little, he questioned out loud.

"Baby?" His friends gasped in shock and confusion. Why did he just do that? Also, why did he sound confused?

Gabriella was just about to open her mouth to tell the teacher she had arrived when she heard this. As the teacher walked back off in the opposite direction, she became curious as to why someone would shout 'Baby' in the middle of the classroom and turned slightly, to find out what was going on. Her eyes landed on a stood up figure making him stand out, as everyone else was sat down and they were also staring at him. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped out of pure shock. He lived here! Why didn't I know that? She quickly asked her self. Realizing she was still stood there a few seconds later, looking like an idiot, mouth open and eyes bugged out. She dropped everything, literally everything. Schedule, timesheet, and leaflets on the school the principle had given her moments ago and also her hand bag.

And ran to him!

He stood in front of his desk when he saw her run to him, so he could catch her when she jumped. No one could wipe the grin forming on his face off! Putting one foot back when she jumped into his arms, too steady himself. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she nuzzled his neck, tears forming out of happiness. Gripping at his shoulders afraid he would disappear if she let go. Troy wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back, just as tightly. He nuzzled his face into her curls taking in his now favourite scent he hadn't smelt for 3 months, and had so badly missed. Putting her down, he cupped her face and smiled resting his forehead against hers.

"I can't believe you're here, standing right in front of me. Oh god, I've missed you, so much." He whispered moving his arms around to the bottom of her back to bring her closer in to him and she smiled sniffling.

"Me neither, I can't believe you live here. I've missed you too." She whispered back a tear or two falling and he gently brushed them away, before kissing her lips. Over and over again.

"How? When? Did you get here?" He asked in between them. She smiled into it, before pulling back to answer.

"Last night, _I_ didn't even know I was moving. I was going to phone you and tell you after school. Oh my god I can't get over that you live here." She said with a sniffle but laughing all the more.

"I know, I guess fate worked it's magic, huh?" Asked a grinning Troy, and watched her smile and nod at him. She wrapped arms around his shoulder, threading her fingers through the back of his hair, their foreheads still touching. She turned her head sideways as she saw him lean in. Meeting him half way, she accepted every single kiss he offered. Bringing a hand to the back of her head, he deepened it. She couldn't have been any happier, she so hoped to god this wasn't a dream and if it was she never wanted to wake up.

"Ahem,"

Pulling back slowly from the kiss at the rather rude, Troy and Gabriella's thoughts, interruption, they looked in the direction and found a very disturbed looking Ms Darbus. Troy chuckled and Gabriella blushed looking down, allowing Troy to lace their fingers together.

"Hey Ms D," greeted Troy, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now you've had your own little show, do you reckon we could get on with the roll call?" She asked rhetorically. Little Show? The two loved up teenagers thought frowning at each other, looking around they saw most of the class looking their way. Blushing again, Gabriella hid herself in Troy's shoulder. _What a way to make a first impression?_ She thought to her self.

"Seeing as you already know Mr. Bolton here, sit with him for today and I'll get you a desk sorted for tomorrow." The teacher instructed. Nodding numbly she went to step forward to collect her things of the floor at the front of the room but a tugging on her hand stopped her.

"I'll get it," Troy offered and she smiled and nodded as a thanks, knowing better than to object knowing he would win anyway. Averting everyone's gaze, she looked at the floor, hopping on his desk, aimlessly swinging her legs. Turning her head sideways when he returned, she smiled and pecked his lips as he sat.

"Thank you." She mumbled against him. He smiled and leaned his body back so he could pull her right leg to the other side of him. She rested her hands on his shoulders while his were on her hips, but she was still sat on the table, he on the chair in between her legs. Mumbling nothings and laughing and giggling to each other for a couple of minutes not to mention sneaking little kisses, she turned hesitantly left and right, feeling eyes on her, but not as many as before, just a few who where sat around his desk. Chucking a worried glanced at Troy he laughed.

"What?"

"The?"

"Hell?"

"Explain Bolton." A voice demanded and Gabriella turned to it. To find a blonde staring intently at them, as where the other three voices. He laughed again, keeping his eyes locked on Gabriella as he did what the blonde asked, well demanded.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend of 6 months, Gabriella." He simply said smiling at said girl and she smiled back.

"What?" a guy with an afro repeated. He sighed wishing he'd already mentioned it before.

"Where was I all summer?" he asked impatiently, winking at Gabriella smiling as she giggled quietly at him.

"New York." Another guy stated. And Troy nodded.

"It's pretty self explanatory from there."

"Aahhh," the blonde said catching on her tone much softer.

"Baby, these are my friends. That's Chad and Taylor, his girlfriend and these two are, Zeke and Sharpay, Sharpay is Zeke's girlfriend." Troy explained to Gabriella and she nodded, watching as he pointed them out.

"Hi," she said smiling shyly, resting her head on his shoulder after moving off the table and onto his knee. They smiled back in greeting, all four of his friends watching Troy unable to keep his hands and eyes off her.

"Troy?" Sharpay questioned and he snapped his head from Gabriella to look at the blonde.

"What?"

"You might wanna' stop with the drooling, it looks like she ain't going anywhere." She said smirking and all four of them laughed as he reached up to his mouth to wipe it and only blushed when he realized what she'd done. Looking down at giggling Gabriella, he smiled and pecked her lips.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." He said embarrassed.

"It's okay Troy, but she's right about one thing." She whispered to him once Ms Darbus finished up.

"Yeah, what's that?" He questioned softly, moving the curls out of her face.

"I ain't going anywhere." She stated and he grinned kissing her, loving the sound of that.

* * *

**Yeah, so it was pretty cheesy but there isn't enough Troyella out there so.....**

**review? please? :]**


End file.
